


Tobacco

by butterowada



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Daiya is alive btw, I’m not sure how to do tags, M/M, Mondo has never touched a cigarette in his life, Not much hurt but plenty of comfort, Slice of Life, Smoking, Taka is a smoker, fluff?, non-despair, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterowada/pseuds/butterowada
Summary: After the first few months of his first semester at Hope’s Peak, Mondo is settling in quite nicely. He’s got the perfect best friend and a pretty sweet friend group. Things are fairly normal until Makoto smells something dodgy.





	1. Chapter 1

Time flew by since the start of Hope’s Peak. It had been a few months since you started and yes, there were ups and downs. The downs were the constant detentions but they were your fault admittedly. The ups were that you had managed to actually get a friend group. You didn’t think that would happen, despite having company your whole life because, well, Hope’s Peak was a school for nerds, right? That’s what you thought until you actually settled in.

The school still included nerds. Like your best friend for example. Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the hall monitor. You still couldn’t wrap your head around what his talent was other than having a stick up his ass for rules. But behind that strict shell was a great guy who you really got close to. His company was addictive. Everything was so easy with Kiyotaka. 

Sometimes this confused you about your feelings but you push those odd ideas down and carry on. He’s your best friend. You’ve known him only a few months, even if it did feel like years. You’ll cross that bridge when you come to it. A key thing that confused him was the physical affection but neither of you minded and it just felt natural. On days where he was less pushy with the rules, he’d actually take part in piggy-back races down the halls.

”On your marks! Get set! Go!”, came a yell from Hifumi Yamada. He wasn’t too into running so he was happy to sit out. Byakuya Togami smirked with his back against the wall, watching the event take place.

Sakura had Aoi Asahina on her back. They were straight in the lead with Sakura trying her best and Hina giving words of encouragement.

Next was you with Taka on your back. He would grip on your neck which occasionally made you gag but you still carried on. You had to win this.

Following was Kyoko Kirigiri with Makoto Naegi on her back. Makoto kept yelping and squeaking about being so high up. Kyoko was betting on his luck. 

“No fair! Slow down!”

In last place was Leon with Chihiro on his back. Leon was a great at running bases but was horrible at multitasking. Does carrying someone as light as a feather while running count as multitasking? No one knows. 

Little things like that really brought the classmates together. On weekends, they’d leave their dorms for lunch and eat as a class usually. Everyone had a basic understanding of everyone and it was nice. You had always had friends but this was so much different.

One weekend, Makoto approached you at the lunch table. You were sitting alone as Kiyotaka and Chihiro were attempting to help Leon study. You would’ve tagged along but Taka said he could handle it. 

“Mondo, I’ve noticed something strange lately. I wanted to check on you to make sure.”

Strange? You have no idea what he was talking about. Nothing had happened. You lifted your head up to look at him, a look of concern was plastered deep in his eyes.

”Go on.”

”Have you been... smoking?”

Your eyes widened in surprise. Smoking? You’ve never smoked in your life. Daiya would skin you alive if you got into that habit. In fact, you’ve never touched a cigarette and never planned to. Especially once you met Kiyotaka. There’s no point in having more reasons to be in detention.

”’Never smoked in my life. What makes you think that, Naegi?”

“D-Don’t take this the wrong way!”, he stuttered out. “But lately we’ve all smelt tobacco from your direction. If you’re struggling with smoking, we can help, you know?”

”Well I don’t fuckin’ smoke. Ask Leon!” You grumbled. Smoking? Really? You? No way!

With that he nodded and left. You carried on with your lunch and ran into Kiyotaka later on. You decided to hang out with eachother in your dorm. You spent a while laughing and talking about how Leon was completely hopeless earlier on. 

“Makoto came up to me earlier and accused me of smoking, can you believe that?”

Taka’s face took a more serious glare. “You don’t, do you? It’s a horrible habit.”

”Of course not! You and Daiya would for sure kill me! I’d never touch a cigarette in my life!” You assured the smaller boy. He still looked heavily concerned but sighed and tapped his chin.

”Why would he accuse you of that? You’re not that much of a delinquent. In fact, you don’t even hang out in the smoker’s bush.”

The smoker’s bush was a bush somewhere in the field where the delinquents would bunk class and smoke behind. To be honest, you never knew where it was. And you didn’t need to know either. Taka knee however. You just assumed he’d frequent there to get people in detention. The bush apparently lead outside of school grounds but the delinquents would smoke while being on school grounds, landing them detention. 

“I don’t know. ‘Said I smelt of tobacco or somethin’.” Scratching the back of your neck, you noticed Kiyotaka freeze up. His eyes had a look that you’d never seen before from him. But you’d seen it plenty of times with your gang when they were caught for something.

”Taka, you good, bro?”

”U-Uh yeah! Don’t worry about it!” He stammered out, looking for a distraction. He looked at his watch and pretended to react to the time. His acting skills weren’t fantastic in honesty.

“I best be going. We have a test on Tuesday.”

”It’s a spelling test.”

”Still! I haven’t studied for it yet.”

You sighed in defeat and showed him out, a sad smile on your face. Once you waved goodbye and shut the door, you flopped on the bed. You stretched and clicked your back before feeling your body relax.

Kiyotaka was your best friend but he, for sure, was a nightmare. You didn’t know what to do with him sometimes.

‘Jeez, what is up with that boy?’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After investigating, Mondo catches his best friend in the act! Taka admits defeat and opens up about his addiction.

’You know what, no, I’m getting to the bottom of this.’

You got out of bed the next day. You looked at your alarm clock to see that it was 6:30 AM. The morning notices on the monitors didn’t go off at the weekend although the nightly ones still did. You got up, showered and got dressed in about ten minutes. Hair and make-up took a lot longer and you left at 8AM. 

Opening your door into the cold hallway, you moved to the short distance of Kiyotaka’s room. You knocked on the door.

’...’

You knocked again.

’...’

You knocked a final time. “Taka? You in there?”

No response. 

“I saw him earlier, going outside for a morning walk, I believe.” A small voice broke the silence, you turned around to see the ultimate programmer. 

You and Chihiro were close. Not as close as you and Taka but Chihiro was willing to tell you that he was actually a boy. You helped him train to get stronger when Taka was helping people study. 

“Cheers, Chi. I’ll see you later, dude, text me if you see him.”

The small boy nodded and headed down the hall, out of sight. You went the opposite direction. You walked for a bit and head outside, breathing in the cool spring air. It was only starting to get warmer so mornings still remained fairly chilly. It’s mornings like this where hot breakfast was common among students and people would help cook for eachother. No one was a professional in their class but people still understood how to cook.

The grass of the field was still wet from dew and it made things a lot more slippy. If they had PE this morning, for sure, Makoto would’ve slipped already.

You walked around the field until you saw a small bush with a gap in the hedge. Was this it? Was this smoker’s bush? It was deserted but you still looked into the gap of the hedge. In the gap was a public pathway of some sort with the sound of cars nearby. It definitely had to lead outside of school.

The nice thing about Hope’s Peak was that you were allowed outside of school at any time but were expected to be attending lessons. Some students visited nearby relatives after school. Others spent weekends at home. The Crazy Diamonds would relax in school terms but were still a gang. You still saw them and Daiya from time to time on the occasional weekend, usually when Taka was spending time at home with his parents. You’d been round Taka’s house when his parents weren’t home and it was nice. It had a cosy feeling to it. 

A movement snapped you out of your thoughts. A sleeved arm snaked round the corner of the hedge’s exit and tapped a small cigarette. Once, twice, gone. 

You waited. The sleeved individual eventually put out the cigarette with a black boot before turning the corner. Time stopped.

Red eyes met lilac. 

“Mondo? What are you doing here? You’re not planning on smoking are you?”

You looked confused, staring at the man’s sleeve. 

“Taka, were you just-?”

”Just what?”

”You smoke?!” Your voice raised slightly, earning a wince from the younger man.

”Look, I can explain, Mondo. Just not here. Please don’t tell anyone what you saw.” His eyebrows furrowed as he walked past you, grabbing your wrist and leading you out of the hedge. 

The walk back into school was silent. Pale fingers were tightly wrapped around your wrist, gripping the tan skin uncomfortably. 

He lead you to his door, was this the first time in his room? Surely not. As you stepped in, you were hit with a smell of tobacco. No wonder Makoto was suspicious, Taka was all over you at almost every moment. He closed the door and you sat on the bed. 

“You were right. It’s not something I’m proud of. But I’m not going to keep it from you. I trust you, Mondo.”

He opened the window and sat on the windowsill, taking out a small cardboard box and putting it on the side. Sighing, he placed a small red lighter on top of it and pushed it as far away from him as possible. 

“How long have you-?”

”A while. I’m not sure when I started but it’s been years. I started fairly young. I took cigarettes from my father. He never forbid it, nor did he notice. I think I did it to look cool. But no one treated me any different.” He shrugged, playing with his boot lace.

“Overtime it became a habit. Once a fortnight, once a week. Three times a week to almost daily. I go through a pack in just under a month. It’s shameful. But it makes me cope with stress better. I mean, I know it’s unhealthy but I’m not like my father. He smokes two to three packs a month.” 

You sat there, bewildered. The seemingly perfect student had a flaw. A major one. He was still Kiyotaka Ishimaru and seeing him like this was upsetting. He looked... ashamed. To be found out, to be caught. Instincts took over and screamed at you to comfort him. However, you didn’t fully process how to go about it.

”IT’S OKAY, I DON’T SEE ANY LESS OF YOU!” He was startled but smiled slightly. 

“Thank you, Mondo, but please keep it down. The window’s open.” His smile was sweet and you felt a slight blush of embarrassment tint your cheeks.

He hopped down from the windowsill and sat next to you on the bed, gently putting his arms around you for a hug. You returned the motion and held him tightly, your face buried into his hair. 

The smell of tobacco was strong. Really strong. No wonder it rubbed off on you. No wonder people thought it was you over the hall monitor. Someone without any strike on his record could never stoop low to such an addiction. But here he was, snuggled into your chest, tears wetting your shirt slightly.

’What am I going to do with you?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I’m starting to understand this site a little better but I’m still finding new things. 
> 
> I know this is a dual upload but I wanted to put down the second chapter as soon as I could. 
> 
> I’ll be able to write more when I can.
> 
> Feedback would be super appreciated! Positive or negative, just please give me attention uwu


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo and Taka spend the night and they have a chat about the future. They also bunk school. Fucking rebels.

You’d spent the rest of Sunday with the hall monitor, talking about things further away from his addictions. It was probably for the best, he seemed... embarrassed? Yeah. Definitely. 

Kiyotaka had decided to stay for the night in his dorm. Thankfully, they were both boys so he didn’t feel uncomfortable. Of course, boys and girls were allowed to room, however the worst would be expected almost. Taka was firmly against people sharing rooms but let it slide for mere sleepovers between people of the same gender, coincidently, he lightened up on the views after he clicked with you. 

But now it was Monday morning and Taka seemed to be exhausted from long conversations about motorbikes riding off into the sunset. He’d said he’d never get on one but he admitted that it did look enjoyable to say the least. Not going on one? Ever? That’s what he thinks! You smiled to yourself all night.

But now it was really Monday morning. A lazy Monday morning. You usually got up an hour before lessons to do your hair and make up and since you were always late, the headmaster pushed back your classes until later, as a final hope for a delinquent. Now, usually Taka actually helped with waking you up, going to the group breakfast on occasion and only being late by a few minutes rather than hours. However, that was not the case. You heard the morning announcement and decided to sleep in. You heard your own personal alarm and woke up, confused.

‘Why am I up so late?’

After clearing your head a little, you noticed a heavy weight on your chest. Almost like a really heavy dog on you. You open your eyes to be greeted with your face buried in dark hair. 

“Wha-?!” You yelled, still dazed from sleep. The yell earned you an elbow in the ribs.

”Oh- Fuck- Mondo? Wait wha- Ah! Sorry!” He was a spluttering mess, clearly embarrassed. 

Taka didn’t swear often, mostly because he didn’t like it. It was a sign of delinquency. However, he’d become more comfortable with it after meeting you. He’d swear more when hanging out with you and he assured you that he’d never swear in front of his parents or authority. It was sweet how he could bend the rules a little just for you. 

He’d lifted himself off of you. He’d been sleeping on your chest and nuzzled into your neck. Cuddling had become more comfortable with you two. I mean, it’s not bad right? Two bros keeping each other warm and cosy so they can sleep well is a brilliant idea. You’d both agreed on that, so, here he was, messed up hair, drool prominent on the corner of his mouth and slightly disheveled pyjamas from some kind of police show. 

“Hey man, just calm down. You just overslept.”

”Overslept?!” He almost burst into tears upon looking at the clock.

The shorter man almost fell out of bed, he quickly searched the room for his clothes. “Mondo, we have to get up and get changed! I’m never late! Come on, hurry u-“

He glanced back at you, scowling. “Are you even listening?”

”Too early. S’fine... come back to bed...” Groaning, you snuggled into the duvet, seeking warmth. “If you relax and join me, I’ll go to class in a bit and say you’re sick.”

”What’s the point of spending the day off when I’m without you?” He grumbled, walking over and locking his fingers into yours. God was his hand soft... Hard but not rough. They were working hands but were well looked after. The boy tugged, trying to get you out of bed.

Tensing up and feeling your face heat up at the gesture, you looked up at him. “B-Bunk with me!” The nerves in your voice were clear. “I mean, don’t you deserve a break? I’m sure Chihiro can take notes for us!” Your voice began increasing in volume which got a look from the shorter man.

Kiyotaka sighed. “Mondo... it’s not right for us to bunk. What if we get caught?”

A snort came out. “You’re not the most perfect being, you know? I’ll cover your ass.”

He smiled and leaned in way too close for average friends. “It’s settled then. But we need to keep our activity down. And you have to do your homework for the next week to top standard, the night it’s set.”

You rolled your eyes. Yeah right. Squeezing the pale hand, you tugged him back into the bed. 

“MONDO!” He squeaked, tumbling onto the sheets but quickly getting comfortable. “You are the worst influence, honestly.”

”Yeah, yeah...”

”But it’s my own bad for giving in. I do enjoy spending time with you, Mondo.”

”Enough with the sap.”

”It’s not sappy to appreciate your nearest and dearest friend! Sappiness is for lovers and we’re only friends! Lovers kiss each other, and that’s unsanitary!” Ishimaru rambled on, his face heating up.

”I get it. We’re friends, calm down.” 

“I will not calm down! You mean a lot to me and I would genuinely move in with you when we’re older because I can’t see my life without you!”

”Yeah man, I love you too. But easy on the moving in part. We’ve barely known each other THAT long.”

The younger went silent. He instead rubbed his eyes and rested his head against the pillow. “Mondo, when you’re older, what do you plan on doing?”

”Carpentry. I feel like we’ve talked about this before.”

”We have but-“ He yawned. “I want to hear it again. I find it wonderful that you have future aspirations. Many people who were the worst in my old schools had no dream.” 

”Well, I want to build things. I want to learn to be really creative with it too. I mean I could build anything. Fuck, I’ll even build you our house if you’re sticking to the idea of living together. But I’ll have to move out when I get a hot girlfriend.”

”I don’t think I’ll ever date.”

”You’re kidding. Girls are great. They make you smile and you spoil them to pieces-! How could you not want to spend your life with a nice girl? Do you not even want kids?”

”I mean... I just don’t see the appeal. I’ve never had a girlfriend but something tells me I don’t want a girlfriend. I don’t know how to explain it. I mean I’d love to have children of my own one day but I don’t see myself with a wife.”

”Do you even watch- Nah, nevermind I’m not asking that.” God, how strange of him. How could he not like girls? “Taka?” Looking over, the man was already asleep.

”Night, Taka...”

’There has to be something more...’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating! I’ve been writing this chapter for a while and I realised that this story doesn’t really have a structure at all so I suppose, as a first work, it’s more free for whatever happens. It’ll go wherever it’ll go. Admittedly, not being planned for this is a bad idea but who the fuck cares!  
I’m not abandoning this any time soon! And they will get together at some point! I enjoy writing and this is just a personal kinda vent at times but you know what? I’m enjoying myself! If more people want me to write, I’d be happy for comments nagging about the next update. Anyway thanks for reading and bearing with me here! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry this is my first fic. I’m fairly new to danganronpa but got the stupid idea of Taka being a smoker and I had to write about it.
> 
> I haven’t written anything for a while and I’ve never actually written fan fiction in my life. I apologise in advance if there are any errors or my characterisation is dodgy. 
> 
> The ishimondo content in this fic is a little slow. But I do plan on them actually being a thing. Please be patient!
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! It means a lot that you’ve taken your time to read through.
> 
> (BTW this fic has multiple chapters! I’m still getting used to the controls on this site!!!)


End file.
